


Taste of Your Own Medicine

by cutiepiemarkeu



Series: Markbum Halloween Drabbles [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Established Relationship, Halloween, I’m only just adding these tags now wow, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overuse of pet names, Panties, Pining, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Riding, Sexual Tension, Smut is in the next chapter, Teasing, WOW LOOK AT THOSE TAGS, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiepiemarkeu/pseuds/cutiepiemarkeu
Summary: Jaebum thought it would be a good idea to prank his boyfriend with some fake cobwebs - until he remembered Mark is deathly terrified of spiders and it ends with his boyfriend in tears, fearing for his life. Mark isn’t happy with Jaebum and decides to get him back with his own revenge plot.Aka I just wanted to write Mark wearing panties and tying Jaebum down so I could finally write whiny, pissed off Jaebum.





	1. Chapter 1

Yugyeom shut up!” Jaebum sniggered as he pressed the cobweb into the doorframe as the younger continued to laugh while pressing more of the sticky string across the opening.

“Hyung, he’s gonna kill you when he finishes screaming.” Yugyeom laughed, his legs giving out as he slumped onto the floor, giggles making his shoulders shake.

“Shut up,” Jaebum chuckled while shoving the younger so he fell back onto the floor. “Hurry up and help me finish this before he gets home.” Yugyeom continued giggling but got onto his knees and grabbed a large handful of the sticky webbing before passing it to his hyung.

“You think he’s gonna forgive you after this?” The younger snorted, thinking back on how his hyung’s boyfriend hated insects and anything that crawled apart from babies and puppies. “This might be going overboard a little.”

Jaebum shook his head and shoved the younger so he was on the opposite side of the door. “He’ll be fine, he can’t stay mad at me forever and besides,” he huffs, rubbing a hand through his fringe then realising his hands were still sticky and grimaced as he felt strands of hair get stuck to his fingers. “He owes me for going to that stupid horror movie with him and Jackson last week.”

It wasn’t that Jaebum was scared of the horror movie, it was the fact that it was a low b-grade film with c-grade acting and probably f-grade special effects. But Mark had dragged Jaebum along because Jackson had won the tickets in a raffle at university and Jinyoung wasn’t able to make it because of work so the two oldest were called as a last resort. Jaebum had spent the entire night getting popcorn thrown in his face each time Jackson jumped and nail indentations on his thigh from Mark trying to be brave during each jump scare. In the end, the two foreigners had made their way into either sitting on Jaebum’s lap (Jackson) or completely curled up into his shoulder while attempting to break his fingers in a death grip (Mark).

Jaebum had woken up the next morning with bruises all over his arms that wasn’t from a good night of sex and no matter how much he told his boss that it was from the cowards watching the horror movie, she still didn’t believe him. She’d simply patted him on the head before saying “I don’t mind them Jaebum-ah, but next time cover them with makeup or something because the customers will start talking. Table number 5 needs more water, off you go.” And she pat him on the bum before pushing him towards the overcrowded table to refill the pitcher.

“He owes me, so I’m getting him back.” Jaebum sighed as he pressed the last of the cobweb into the doorframe before stepping back to admire his handy work. The entire entryway to his and Mark’s bedroom was completely covered top to bottom in the thick white stickiness that was thin and string like. Jaebum smirked at Yugyeom through the strands and new the younger would be smiling back. “You better get going, he’ll be home any moment now.”

“Good luck hyung,” Yugyeom cackled as he started heading down the hallway, flicking off each light as he was told to from before hand. “You’ll need it!”

“Aish-NO I WON’T!” Jaebum snapped back as he pulled his shirt off his head so he could get into the shower to rinse out the stickiness from his hair before Mark arrived.

Yugyeom’s high pitched cackle floated down the hall, “Don’t blame me when he refuses to take your dick for a month! Love you, Dad!” Before Jaebum could even attempt to threaten the overgrown child through his sticky wall, he heard the front door slamming shut, Yugyeom’s laughter now fading quickly. He sighed and shook his head.

Mark would be fine, it’s a simple harmless prank - what could go wrong? He chuckled to himself as he stepped towards the adjoining bathroom, a smile lingering on his face as he imagined how funny it was going to be seeing his boyfriend flailing around with sticky string on him.

***

Apparently everything could go wrong.

Jaebum has just finished pulling his sweatpants up in the foggy bathroom while high pitched squeals sounded through the apartment. He sniggered to himself as he heard his boyfriend’s noises as he obviously struggled with the sticky cobwebs.

“ _Ah! Wha-AH! Ja-Jaebum! Help! Ack-SPIDER!_ ” The younger held a hand over his mouth to try and muffle his laughter as he heard Mark fumble around the room. There was a small thud and Jaebum vaguely wondered if he should go out and check on his boyfriend until the squeals started up again and he couldn’t stop himself from giggling.

“ _Ja-JAEBUM-AH! Bummie help!_ ”

Jaebum tightened his hand over his mouth as tears started lining his lash line as his boyfriend’s grunts and squeals started getting funnier and funnier the longer he listened to him struggle. It might seem a little sadistic but, he knows for a fact that if the positions were switched, Mark would already be on the floor with tears in his eyes as he laughed.

“ _JAEBUM HELP!_ ’

Jaebum’s laughter cut off the moment he heard Mark’s squeals turn into a sob. Mark’s screaming had now gone into full blown chest heaving sobs. The younger quickly pulled the bathroom door open and discovered his boyfriend curled up on the floor, crying his eyes out as he struggled to remove the sticky strings from his body but ultimately, it only caused him to become more tangled.

Mark flinched at the sound of the door opening but the moment his eyes landed on Jaebum he began crying harder. “B-Bummie he-help me!” He hiccuped, “It-it’s-I walked into a sp-spider-“ the older couldn’t even finish his sentence as he started sobbing again. Jaebum quickly ran to him and started tugging the strings off his boyfriend’s shaking body. “It-It’s on me Jae,” Mark wailed, wriggling his body around in an attempt to shake the cobwebs off him. “It’s gonna- Jae, Jae it’s gonna crawl in my ear!”

“Mark stop wriggling!” Jaebum snapped as the older started moving in an attempt to get the supposed spider off his body. “There’s no spider babe,” he tried to say but Mark was already babbling about the insect crawling all over him.

It was as Jaebum was pulling the string out of his boyfriend’s hair that he realised he had actually fucked up big time.

Mark was _terrified_ of spiders.

How on earth could he forget? Their first date ended in a disaster as after they got coffee, Jaebum suggested going for a walk through the park. That was fine, romantic even, as they strolled through the park, the trees lighting up their path as the fairy lights strung through their branches shone sweetly. It was when Jaebum decided to take a break and sit on a bench. Mark had been blushing the entire night and Jaebum had found it absolutely adorable, so when he cupped Mark’s cheek and brushed his fringe out of his face watching as the older’s ears began pinking he couldn’t help but laugh at how cute he was. Mark had whined and asked him to stop laughing, bringing his hands up to cover his face but Jaebum had only giggled harder, pulling the older’s hands away from his face to link their fingers together. It was then, Jaebum decided to kiss Mark for the first time. He had lifted one hand to cup Mark’s face and bring him closer, their eyes staring directly at each other’s lips as the distance between them grew shorter. Jaebum was just about to press his lips into Mark’s when the older let out a squeak and suddenly, Jaebum was clutching his nose as pain shot through his face making tears well in his eyes.

Mark apologised profoundly, claiming he had a seen a spider crawling across Jaebum’s cheek and that he was terrified of bugs. Jaebum had told him it was fine, his nose burning as he gently prodded it in order to find blood. While their first kiss was ruined, Mark demanded the younger come back to his apartment so he could stop the bruising from getting any worse. So Jaebum found himself sitting on Mark’s kitchen counter, holding a bag of frozen peas to his face as Mark pouted at him from across the kitchen, arms wrapped around himself with apologetic tears welling in his eyes. Jaebum had seen the older and immediately rolled his eyes and told the older to come to him. Reluctantly, Mark walked to him and stood between his legs. Jaebum had wrapped his hands around the back of Mark’s neck and brought him close enough that he could press a sweet kiss to the top of the older’s head. He had whispered that he was fine and promised that in the future he was going to protect Mark from any spiders who tried to scare him. Mark had giggled and tried to hit his chest in embarrassment but Jaebum was quicker and caught the older’s lips in a smooth kiss.

“Fuck baby,” Jaebum swore, blinking back into the present and started tugging the string off at a faster pace as Mark cried harder. “Shit, baby I am so sorry, I totally forgot fuck babe hold still.” Jaebum growled at the string as it stuck to his fingers, he flicked it away and started tugging the strands off Mark’s face so he was clear of the sticky stuff. “B-Baby, Mark calm down before you make yourself sick.” Jaebum grappled a hold of Mark’s cheeks, forcing the older to look at him as he coughed and spluttered through his tears.

“B-Bummie it’s gonna bite me a-and I’m g-gonna die!” Mark wailed, his hands coming up to grip Jaebum’s wrists tightly. Jaebum tried to hold back a wince as the older’s nails dug into his skin. He shook his head and tightened his hold on Mark’s face so he stayed focused.

“Baby, Mark you gotta listen to me ok?” Mark shook his head, already mumbling something else about the spider that was going to kill him. Jaebum gave the older a little shake, “Yien!” The use of the older’s true name had him freezing a little as Jaebum rarely used it in everyday speech, choosing to keep it as something special between the two. “Baby,” Jaebum sighed as he used his thumbs to wipe away some of the tears, “Baby, I’m so sorry b-but,” The younger paused and bit on his lip, already waiting for the explosion that was about to happen because Mark’s temper was almost as bad as Jaebum’s.

“Baby boy...Yien...my sweetheart,” He tried to lessen the blow, stroking Mark’s skin gently as the older continued to blink tears that slid down his cheeks. “Sweetie, there’s no spider.” Jaebum whispered, wincing a little as Mark began disagreeing with him, shaking his head and talking about the spider. “No, Mark listen sweetheart.” The older quieted down again, shuffling a little in the hold Jaebum had on him. “It-it’s fake. The cobwebs. It’s just silly string.” Jaebum watched Mark’s face as he spoke each word. First there was the furrowed brow of confusion, his lips twisting as he tried to form words and then as it slowly began clicking, his eyebrows straightened but his eyes narrowed and his lips drew themselves into a thin line. Jaebum released Mark’s face, letting his hands slide down to the older’s neck, “I-It was just a prank baby boy…”

Mark swallowed and Jaebum watched as his tongue poked out to wet his lips. “It-It’s not real?” The older whispered, fingers reaching to pick up some of the string that was still stuck to his clothing. “It’s just silly string? There’s no spider?” Jaebum sighed and shook his head as he sat back on his knees, separating himself from the older.

“No...No baby, there’s no spider.” He said quietly, biting his lip as the older’s face grew hard and void of any emotion. “It-it was just a harmless prank sweetie, to-to get you back for the movie last week.” Jaebum tried to explain as Mark slowly pulled the string off his body with a calm face. “I-I forgot how scared you were of spiders…” Mark’s eyes flickered to his and Jaebum flinched at the icy stare. “B-baby I’m sorry?” He tried, reaching out to pick some of the string that was still stuck to the older’s hair but Mark’s hand came up and grabbed a hold of his wrist before he could even reach him. Jaebum swallowed thickly, fear beginning to bubble beneath the surface as he looked at Mark’s hard stare. “B-baby?” There was no reaction from the older. “Hyungie?” Jaebum tried, not use to calling his boyfriend the honorific because they were technically the same age in Korea anyway. Mark’s eye twitched before he tugged Jaebum closer all of a sudden. Jaebum gasped and quickly threw his other hand up to catch himself on the edge of the mattress before he fell into Mark. Their noses brushed past one another and Jaebum swallowed down the lump in his throat.

“Don’t. Touch. Me.” Mark whispered fiercely before suddenly Jaebum felt himself get shoved backwards harshly, falling onto his back as Mark stood from the floor, tearing the sticky clothes off his body as he stalked to the bathroom.

“M-Mark!” Jaebum called as he rolled onto his stomach, watching the older walk away from him, “Baby I’m sorry! Markeu? Yien?” Jaebum flinched when the bathroom door slammed shut so hard it knocked one of the cats toys he had sitting on the shelf next to the door.

Yugyeom’s words floated through Jaebum’s mind and he groaned, dropping his head onto the carpet. I royally fucked up this time.

***

Mark could hear Jaebum standing outside the door, repeatedly banging his head against the piece of wood that separated him while he showered off the residue of sticky cobwebs. He shook his head as he ducked under the stream of the water, running his hands through his hair as he heard his boyfriend calling out to him.

“Baby~” Jaebum whined, “Yien, I didn’t mean it! It was meant to be a prank babe.” Mark sniggered a little as he reached for Jaebum’s shower gel, his own revenge plan beginning to plot in his mind. He wasn’t use to hearing the younger whine and show aegyo like he was now. Mark only ever saw such things on the random occasion like when Nora had to go to the vet for needles or when his mother is pestering him about eating right. Getting to hear it when it’s directed towards him is a completely different feeling and Mark won’t lie and say he doesn’t enjoy it.

He lathered up the gel between his palms, Jaebum’s scent totally filling the steamy air. Mark smirked when he heard the younger whine on the other side of the door.

“Are you using my shower gel? Mark~ that stuff's expensive baby!”

Mark bit on his lip to stop his giggles from getting out as he started washing himself. He knew Jaebum was only mildly annoyed at him for using the gel because he knows for a fact the younger loves it when he smells like him. He had a plan for revenge and using the other’s shower gel was only the pre-planning for the main event. Mark quickly rinsed the foam off his body, listening as Jaebum grumbled on the other side of the door as he shut the shower off. Jaebum’s voice stopped instantly and Mark sniggered a little.

He stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel from the rack, drying his body before rubbing the towel through his hair to dry the excess water. “Baby~ What do I have to do for you to forgive me?” Jaebum whined through the door which only made Mark smirk more as he grabbed his comb and ran in through his hair. He knew for a fact that Jaebum liked it when his hair was soft and sat in it’s fluffy fringe across his forehead so he made sure to style it just right for the younger. His smirk only grew the longer he stared in the mirror.

“Mark~” Jaebum called out, “Did you want me to order your favourite noodles? Or we can even get food from that American place you like?” Mark raised an eyebrow as he finished drying his body and wrapped the towel around his waist. It wasn’t like Jaebum to suggest eating Western food, especially since 90% of the stuff makes him have a stomach ache because of all the grease so Mark was pleasantly surprised to hear the younger offer such a thing.

But still keeping his mind on his revenge plan, Mark simply kept quiet and made sure the last strand of hair was in place before he reached for Jaebum’s cologne sitting on the shelf in the bathroom. He spritzed a little onto his wrists before rubbing the liquid into his neck, just below his jawline where Jaebum liked to kiss him the most. He could still see one of the fading bruises still healing from the last time they spent the night together which was about a week ago. Mark smirked at himself in the mirror.

“Did you want to get your favourite bingsu for dessert?” Jaebum yelled and Mark rolled his eyes before walking to the door. He opened it just as Jaebum was about to start speaking, startling him as the door opened. Mark kept his face free of any emotion as Jaebum looked down at him, eyes trailing over his bare chest and the scent of his own products coming off his body. Mark saw Jaebum’s Adam’s Apple bob with a swallow and he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from snorting. He pushed himself past Jaebum, shouldering the younger away as he walked across to his underwear drawer.

“Babe?” Jaebum called out to him. Mark looked over his shoulder at the other, seeing the younger standing in the middle of the room. He turned back with a smirk on his lips as he pulled the drawer open and started digging to the very back of the right side. “Mark?” When his hands touched the silky material Mark had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from laughing. This was probably his best revenge plan yet.

He pulled out the light blue material, keeping it hidden from Jaebum’s view as he shut the drawer. Mark tugged the knot he tied in the towel and let it slip from his body. He heard Jaebum’s whimper from across the room when the wet material landed on the carpet and smirked to himself. He unfolded the panties and bent down to start sliding them onto his legs, shivering a little at the silky material running up his skin.

The light blue panties had been bought by Bambam as a joke after a late night of drinking when the younger drunkenly said Mark would look hot in lacy lingerie and Jaebum had agreed. A week later, Bambam sent the package to their doorstep along with a pair of fuzzy white handcuffs that they immediately threw at the younger the moment they saw him. But the panties however…

The couple had opened the box and left it sitting on the coffee table, tissue paper pulled away to reveal the delicate thing as they sat staring at it, both unsure of what to say. Obviously it was public knowledge that Jaebum already liked the idea of his boyfriend in panties but Mark hadn’t said anything of the idea, but as he looked at the pretty things he had to admit he was interested to see how they’d feel on his body. After about 10 minutes of the two just staring at the box, Mark blindly reached for the panties and sped off to the bedroom, leaving Jaebum waiting outside. Mark had spent another 10 minutes just staring at himself in the mirror before he actually had the courage to walk out to the living room where Jaebum had been stuck.

Mark was used to seeing Jaebum giving him stares because his eyes just naturally came with an intense stare but the one his boyfriend was staring at him with when he walked out of the bedroom had Mark shivering and almost growing hard instantly. To say that night was an eventful one would be an understatement.

4 rounds, 3 blowjobs and 1 ass eating later, the two of them passed out on the bed until the next morning when Jaebum had woken up to see Mark still wearing the panties, blanket sliding down his body to reveal his bruised legs and cheeks which just started the other 3 rounds. They were both late for classes that day as well.

Mark and Jaebum hadn’t used the panties in a while, almost having forgot about them but Mark knew this would be the perfect point for his revenge plan. He heard Jaebum inhale sharply when he bent over and then smirked at the younger’s whimper as he dragged the panties up his legs. They were a little snug around his cheeks, more so than the last time he had worn them and Mark could only imagine how good his ass looked in them, especially after joining Jackson and Bambam in the gym recently. Looks like the squats the younger made him do were actually worth doing.

Mark kicked the towel away from his feet and strolled to where Jaebum kept his shirts and sweaters, making sure to rock his hips more as he took each step. He knew Jaebum’s eyes would be glued to his ass so he wanted to make each moment the younger saw him, almost painful for him to watch because Jaebum couldn’t touch.

And that’s what his revenge plan was. He wasn’t kidding when he told the younger not to touch him when he was covered in the silly string - yes it was because he was incredibly pissed off but it worked in his favour because Mark was going to make Jaebum’s life a living hell until tonight when he was going to send the younger to hell.

He bent over to pull out the bottom drawer and immediately found what he wanted to wear for the night. He reached for the red hoodie they both shared and heard Jaebum whine behind him. Mark smirked and stood up to slip the hoodie over his head, shivering as the soft fuzzy material snaked down his body and rested just below his ass so that if he happened to, y’know, just stretch to reach for a cup in the kitchen, the hoodie would rise and show off his panties.

He spun around and caught Jaebum’s eye, the younger having a pained yet aroused expression on his face. Mark had to clench his hands to stop himself from laughing out loud at the other. Taking a deep breath, Mark pulled his gaze away from the younger and headed out of the room.

***

Jaebum wanted to die. He sat on the couch, glaring at his boyfriend’s back as he looked through their bookshelf that held all the DVD’s and video games the two had accumulated over the years. He swallowed thickly when the smaller reached onto his tiptoes, stretching his arms over his head in order to reach one of the box sets on the upper shelf which made the hoodie rise over the swell of his ass. Jaebum had to dig his nails into his thigh to stop himself from whimpering at the sight of the blue silk showing and how plump his boyfriend’s ass looked in the panties.

Mark really was trying to kill him.

He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair in an agitated state as Mark headed to the TV and chose to just flick through the channels until he landed on a re-run of an old variety show. Jaebum watched with wide eyes as the older made his way to the couch and plopped himself down right next to him. He froze when Mark leant into his arm, flinching when he let out a whine before Mark tugged on his arm until he released it. He sat in confusion as Mark wrapped his arm around his body, hand clutching the hipbone as he curled up to him.

Now Jaebum was lost. He thought the older would just tease him all night by parading around the apartment in the panties, totally ignoring him but now? They were cuddling? And watching TV? Like every other night? Jaebum cast a look down at the other, Mark totally focused on the screen as he nibbled on his nail. Jaebum wanted to whine and throw a tantrum because his boyfriend looked absolutely adorable just drowning in his hoodie while smelling like him and with his hair looking fluffy and soft.

Jaebum really wanted to die. He wanted to take back everything he did earlier that day and listen to Yugyeom’s warnings. He wished to have a re-do button so he wouldn’t have to go through this pain and torture of not knowing what was going to happen next.

Mind you, nothing did happen for a long while. 5 episodes of varieties shows later, Mark got up from the couch and headed to the bedroom. Jaebum wasn’t sure if he was supposed to follow or not so he stayed in the living room before deciding to clean it up a little. He put away the books he bought that day, finding new homes for them on the bookshelf then he moved to fixing up the couch, making sure the blankets were folded into a neat square at the end so Nora could sleep there during the night and fluffing all the pillows so they were sitting properly. He picked up his coffee mug and the plate he used for the muffins he ate with Yugyeom earlier and rinsed them in the sink before placing them in the dishwasher. It was just as he was putting away a glass he heard Mark call out to him.

“Bummie? Can you come to the bedroom please?”

Instead of excitement and arousal running through Jaebum’s body, he only felt the cool kiss of fear against the nape of his neck, causing the hair to stand on edge. He swallowed and placed the glass back onto the counter with a slight tremor to his hand before making his way down to the bedroom.

The door was opened a little bit, the light shining out into the hallway. Jaebum took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for his boyfriend’s raging fit he was about to witness and pushed the door open. The sight that greeted him was one he wasn’t expecting.

Mark was perched in the center of the bed, sitting delicately on his knees as he watched Jaebum enter. The younger shut the door behind himself and walked towards the bed. As he got closer, Mark sat up so he was kneeling before he knee-walked across the mattress until he reached the edge where Jaebum stood.

“Come here,” The older whispered, tugging him closer with his hands on the younger’s hips. Jaebum swallowed when Mark nuzzled his torso, hands curling into the fabric of his shirt.

“M-Mark?” Jaebum’s voice broke in the middle of saying the other’s name and he couldn’t stop the flush that travelled across his cheeks when his boyfriend looked up at him through his fringe, chin resting against his chest. Jaebum swallowed at how the hoodie was slipping off Mark’s frame, revealing a slim and pale shoulder that made his mouth water with want.

Mark shuffled closer to Jaebum, lifting himself higher until he was able to wrap his arms around the younger’s neck and tug him close till their bodies were flush against one another. Jaebum licked his lips nervously and placed his hands delicately on Mark’s hips to keep him steady. He let out a breath when the older nudged their noses together before he pressed a tiny kiss to his lips. Jaebum blinked in shock at the action but didn’t move away when Mark leaned in again to kiss him once more, this time for longer.

Jaebum lost himself in the tiny kisses Mark was giving him, allowing his eyes to flutter shut and to lean his body into the other, sliding his hands down Mark’s body till they reached the edge of the hoodie. Mark hummed into his mouth, nibbling on his lips as he let his hands slide up under the material and trailed his fingertips across the older’s legs. When Jaebum reached the curve of Mark’s ass cheek he couldn’t stop the groan that slipped out of his mouth as his fingers kissed the edge of the panties. He could feel himself getting hard in his sweats as Mark pressed against his chest, whining softly into his mouth.

Mark dragged his hands down Jaebum’s back, nails digging into his skin through the material of the shirt until he started fisting it and pushing it up. Jaebum moaned when Mark pulled away from him to start kissing his chest, hands struggling to keep the shirt up until Jaebum took the hint and stripped his shirt off his body. Mark hummed happily as he nibbled and licked across Jaebum’s chest, sucking bruises into the pale skin and licking his way down to the younger’s nipple. Jaebum gasped and his hand flew to Mark’s hair when the older tugged on the nipple with his teeth.

“Sh-shit Mark.” Jaebum cursed as Mark rolled his nipple in his mouth before pulling away, keeping the nub in his mouth before releasing it just shy of the tugging becoming painful. Jaebum gasped, his cock beginning to grow excited in his pants as Mark looked up at him again, shiny puffy lips and dilated pupils. Jaebum swallowed and suddenly Mark surged up, gripping his face between his hands and kissed him fiercely. He moaned into the older’s mouth, sliding his hands down to grip his ass through the hoodie. Mark whimpered loudly before he started tugging Jaebum down onto the bed.

Jaebum let himself go, crawling over Mark’s body and resting his hips in between the older’s open legs as they kissed. He moaned when Mark rocked up against him, nails dragging down his back, knowing they’d be leaving red scratches across his skin. He rolled his hips down, feeling the lump beneath the pocket of the hoodie pressing against his hip and growled into Mark’s kiss, he wanted to see what Mark looked like in those panties. He knew that his cock would be flushed pink like his lips, probably already wet at the tip and the head would be straining against the fabric near his hip. Jaebum lifted himself a little bit off Mark’s body so he could pull the older’s hoodie up but Mark suddenly wrapped a leg around his waist and flipped them over.

Jaebum gasped when his back hit the mattress, the breath knocking out of his lungs as Mark perched his ass directly over his erection and wriggled on it until he got himself comfortable. Jaebum groaned at the sensation and leaned up to kiss the other, humming contently when the older licked into his mouth sweetly as he rocked his hips down.

Mark pulled away from their kiss but kept his lips close, lightly brushing over Jaebum’s as he spoke. “Hey Jaebum,” Mark whispered hoarsely. Jaebum wanted to moan in annoyance because he didn’t wanna talk right now, he wanted to have sex with his boyfriend but he swallowed down his lust and blinked away the dirty thoughts.

“Y-Yeah baby?” He asked, lifting his hands to carefully trace over Mark’s legs where they bracket his hips. Mark smiled down at him, running his hand through his hair before he leant back down to kiss him. Jaebum hummed into the kiss, letting his hands slide back over the arch of the other’s ass and squeezed the cheeks in his hands. Mark groaned and rolled his hips down hard against Jaebum’s erection.

“Jae,” Mark moaned softly, Jaebum just answering him with a soft groan as he continued to play with Mark’s ass and panties. “Jae, are you sorry?” Mark’s hands came up to grab Jaebum’s hands, linking their fingers together and holding them.

“Yes baby, I’m so sorry.” Jaebum moaned, reaching his neck up to kiss Mark as an apology. The older let him press three kisses to his lips before he pulled away and pressed his hands into the mattress above his head. Jaebum swallowed as he looked up at Mark, taking in his small sweet smile and how his hair fell into his eyes.

“You wanna make it up to me?” Mark whispered, squeezing their fingers together as he rolled his hips. Jaebum moaned and nodded his head, squeezing Mark’s hands back.

“Yes baby, god I’m so so sorry for what I did I honestly—“ Mark cut him off with another kiss and Jaebum whimpered into the older’s mouth. “I’ll do anything for you, Yien,” he whined, totally letting himself go so his baby wouldn’t be mad at him anymore. “I didn’t mean to scare you baby, I’m so sorry.” Mark sat back up and looked down at Jaebum.

“You’d do anything for me?” He asked softly, rolling his hips in slow motions which made it hard for the younger to concentrate but Jaebum took a deep breath to steady himself.

“Yes Mark, I’d do anything to make it up to you. Anything you want sweetheart, anything.” Jaebum said softly and whined into Mark’s mouth when the older bent back down to kiss him. He tugged at the older’s hands, wanting to release their fingers so he could touch Mark’s body, run his hands over the curves and dips but Mark’s fingers tightened in his and started sliding them up higher.

“Anything?” Mark breathed into his mouth, rolling his hips down especially slow which drew a long moan out of Jaebum. The younger nodded his head instantly, lips trying to chase the older’s. Mark pressed their lips together, licking and nibbling on Jaebum’s lips while grinding down on the younger’s erection. Jaebum groaned and tried to tug his hands out of Mark’s grip so he could hold onto his ass but Mark refused to let him go. In fact Mark tightened his grip and forced them up higher until his arms were stretched straight above his head. Jaebum frowned into the kiss when he felt something cool touch his wrists, Mark’s fingers still playing with his own.

Mark didn’t move away from the kiss however, almost kissing Jaebum harder and rolling his hips faster. Jaebum moaned loudly when he felt their cocks brush against each other through their clothing when suddenly Mark tugged his hands away from Jaebum’s and sat up abruptly.

Jaebum’s eyes opened and he found Mark smiling down at him, teeth on full display as he started giggling. Jaebum’s brows furrowed and he went to brush his hair away from his face when he couldn’t pull his hands away from above his head. Mark started giggling harder, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth as Jaebum tried tugging his hands towards himself.

“W-what-Mark what did you-“ Jaebum turned his head and looked back to the headboard and gasped when he saw what the older had done to him. “Mark are you fucking kidding me?” He growled, pulling on ropes of sticky silly string the older had wrapped together to create two thick bands before tying them around two poles on the headboard then tying the ends around his wrists. Not only was his hands bound but the string was sticking to his skin as he felt himself get heated so it was almost melting onto his wrists - the only way out of the ropes was to be cut. Jaebum turned his head back to Mark, eyes narrowed into a fierce glare.

Mark simply giggled, clapping his hands together before dropping his body back down onto Jaebum’s and pressing his lips to the underside of the younger’s jaw, moving his lips up the younger’ neck to his ear.

“I told you Bummie,” Mark whispered into his ear, Jaebum cursing how his dick twitched at that older’s breath hitting his ear. “ _You can’t touch me._ ” Jaebum let out a low groan and shook his head.

He really was going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6k worth of smut. Enjoy.

Mark giggled as he sat back up, Jaebum shaking his head and complaining at his current predicament. He had never felt more powerful than right now, sitting on top of his boyfriend while he was tied up, holding all the power. 

 

His revenge plan had gone down perfectly.

 

“So this is how it’s gonna go tonight,” Mark said, shifting himself up Jaebum’s hips until his ass was sitting directly over the younger’s erection. Jaebum groaned lowly and bucked his hips up at the friction which made the older laugh. He tightened his thighs around the younger’s hips to stop him from moving. 

 

“When I get out of this, you’re in so much trouble.” Jaebum growled and it only made Mark laugh harder. The younger didn’t mind bondage - as long as it was Mark who was whining and begging to be released not himself. Mark smiled down at Jaebum, tracing his fingers over the younger’s chest muscles as he growled, jaw clenched tightly. 

 

“I said you couldn’t touch Bummie and you broke the rules babe,” Mark sighed, almost like he was disappointed in the younger. “So now, I have to punish you for being bad, it’s only fair right?” Jaebum growled and bucked his pelvis up, catching Mark off guard and sending him flying forwards. The older quickly threw his hands out to grab the headboard of the bed before he fell onto the younger and glared down at him. 

 

“I’ll punish you later for this,” Jaebum said lowly, words hissed through his teeth. The pure anger Mark could see bubbling behind the younger’s eyes was enough to make him slightly worried for his future but he knew the younger would only punish him sexually. “But for now, I guess I’ll let you do what you want.” Mark scoffed and flipped his hair away from his face while raising an eyebrow at the younger. 

 

“You honestly think you’re the one giving orders around here baby?” Mark rolled his hips down slowly, pressing his ass down on Jaebum’s erection that was poking him through the younger’s sweatpants. He watched as Jaebum’s lip twitched, his Adam’s Apple bobbing as he swallowed down a groan. Mark heard the ropes straining when Jaebum twisted his arms and chuckled. “That’s what I thought.” He pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Jaebum’s jaw, sucking on the skin before biting it making the younger yell before he quickly sat up with a giggle. “Just enjoy the show babe.” Jaebum just huffed and rolled his eyes, hands tugging at the ropes. 

 

Mark started off slowly, dropping his head down to press tiny kisses across Jaebum’s neck and chest, alternating between licking and sucking. Above him he could hear the younger swallowing and taking deep breaths, his chest rising and falling rapidly. It made him chuckle and he rolled his hips down to tease him further. The feeling of the other’s erection rubbing against his where it strained against the silk of his panties made Mark sigh as the fire burned deep in the pit of his stomach. Mark dragged his lips down Jaebum’s chest until he reached the younger’s pectoral muscles when he felt Jaebum shift a little. He smirked into the skin. 

 

“Mark…” Jaebum said lowly, voice gravelly as Mark drew his lips closer and closer to the younger’s nipple. “Mark I swear to fucking god if you- _ uh fuck! _ ” Mark’s flicked his tongue out over Jaebum’s erect nub and giggled softly at how the younger’s body tensed beneath his, cock twitching in his pants. He looked up at his boyfriend and took in his wide eyes, angry jaw and shiny spit bitten lips. “You’re fucking evil, I hope you know that.” Jaebum deadpanned which only made Mark laugh. He crawled back up and kissed the younger softly, smiling when he felt the other kiss him back. 

 

“Love you too,” Mark chuckled against Jaebum’s lips before he pulled away, trailing his fingers down the other’s chest to leave red lines on the tanned skin. Jaebum growled lightly, his back arching off the mattress as Mark began grinding down on him. Mark sighed at the friction, digging his nails into the younger’s abs as he brought his hips up and down on the erection brushing against him. “Mmh, you always feel good Bummie.” He moaned softly as he closed his eyes then smirked when he heard Jaebum growl deep in his throat. 

 

“You’re a fucking tease.” The younger hissed when Mark started to make himself bounce on the other’s lap. Mark just laughed, throwing his head back and letting his laugh fill the air before he looked back down at his glaring boyfriend. 

 

“You think this is me teasing you baby?” He whispered as he paused his hips, watching as Jaebum’s eyebrows furrowed. “I can tease you properly if that’s what you want?” Mark smirked when Jaebum swallowed thickly and twisted his arms in the rope’s hold. Mark slid off the younger’s lap, letting his fingers trail across the tent in his pants and giggled when Jaebum hissed and bucked his hips up to chase the touch. “You wanna be teased baby?” 

 

Jaebum glared at him and Mark bit on his lip to try stop himself from laughing. He sat himself up onto his knees and gripped the edge of the hoodie between his fingers. His boyfriend’s eyes narrowed onto the slowly movement of his hands as he dragged the hoodie up his thighs, drawing it higher and higher until he felt it brush over the front of his panties. Jaebum had taken his lip into his mouth, not realising he was reacting as he stared hungrily at his boyfriend. Mark shivered at the brush of the material over his erection before he dropped the hoodie so it fell back down. He heard Jaebum whine softly and chuckled. 

 

He was enjoying this a little too much. 

 

Mark crawled in between Jaebum’s spread legs, sitting on his knees he reached forward and brushed his palm across the tent in the younger’s sweatpants, smiling when Jaebum groaned and tried to chase his hand with his hips. He continued that a few times, brushing his hand over the bulge before he hooked his fingers into the waistband. He looked up and locked eyes with the younger, biting on his lip as Jaebum stared at him before he drew the waistband down, wriggling the fabric across Jaebum’s hips. The younger hissed when the head of his cock got caught against the waistband before Mark pulled the pants away from it. 

 

Mark left the pants half way around Jaebum’s legs before he sat back and looked down at the younger. His boyfriend looked up between him and his erection that sat heavy on his hip. “A-aren’t you gonna do something?” He croaks and Mark chuckles before he trails his fingers up and down Jaebum’s thighs, causing goosebumps to break out across the skin. 

 

“You wanted to be teased didn’t you?” He whispers, leaning down until he knows his breath is gonna be hitting the other’s crotch. He nibbles the skin of Jaebum’s hipbone, licking the sweat building up as the younger groans and pants heavily above him. 

 

“M-Mark, please,” Jaebum huffs and Mark looks up to see him straining against the ropes, arm muscles bulging in an effort to try and stretch against his restraints. “Babe I already said I’m sorry.” Mark chuckles and presses another kiss onto the younger’s skin, letting his tongue lap against the tan line before he slowly drags his lips across Jaebum’s hip bone. Jaebum pants above him, muscles twitching beneath his touch and Mark knows he’s going to get angsty soon. He digs his teeth in a little, letting them scratch along the surface of Jaebum’s body making the younger gasp sharply and his hips to buck upwards. “F-f-fu-ck!” Jaebum stutters as Mark drags his lips down past the heavy aching erection sitting in the dip of his pelvis. Mark looks up at Jaebum as he drags his mouth downwards, missing his cock and headed straight for his balls. Jaebum lets out a pitiful groan and throws his head back, abs tensing as Mark nuzzles the skin. “Y-you lit-tle  _ shit _ !” Jaebum whimpers when Mark quickly licks a fat stripe up the length of his cock. 

 

Mark sits back on his haunches to watch as his boyfriend pants heavily in an attempt to catch his breath, small little whimpers falling from his lips as he breathes. The older smirks and grips Jaebum’s thighs tightly, digging his nails in until he tugs the sweatpants off the rest of his legs. Jaebum moans appreciatively and Mark onlly smirks before he’s gripping the younger’s knees and squeezes them before pushing them apart to spread the younger’s legs. 

 

“M-Markeu what are you doing?” Jaebum says hurriedly, craning his neck downwards to try and see what the older was doing. Mark just chuckles and pats the younger’s leg lovingly before settling himself down onto his stomach and bringing his arms up so he can prop his elbows on either side of Jaebum’s hips. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good.” He smiles to the younger who frowns in confusion at him. Mark chuckles before he reaches down and takes Jaebum’s cock into his mouth in one go. Jaebum gasps sharply and his hips jolt upwards into Mark’s mouth but the older allows it to happen, simply bringing his head up a little bit to accommodate Jaebum’s thrusts. 

 

“F-fuck, your mouth baby  _ oh shit _ .” Jaebum moans once Mark starts bobbing his head up and down his length, drooling to make the slide easier. Mark looks up at him through his lashes which he knows is one of Jaebum’s favourite sights and it makes him want to laugh when the younger whimpers and throws his head back into the pillows with his eyes squeezed shut. Mark presses his palms onto the sides of Jaebum’s hips and forces the younger down into the mattress while sucking harder on his cock. Jaebum’s muscles twitch beneath his hands and Mark smirks a little before he pulls of the younger’s cock and smiles at his boyfriend.

 

The younger looks wrecked already; hair plaster to his forehead, a hot red flush dusting the tip of his nose and cheekbones as it spreads down his chest and to the tip of his ears. There are droplets of sweat shining on his collarbones and the bruises are beginning to form across his chest. Mark runs his hand down the younger’s muscles as they pop from the strain he’s under and smiles at how his fingers travel over the dips. 

 

“Mark~” Jaebum whines, shifting his hips a little to try and get his attention. Mark simply closes his eyes and brings his mouth back to the younger’s cock, only taking the head between his lips and licking over the slit with his tongue to collect the precome that’s gathered at the tip. Jaebum gasps and his body shudders when Mark digs his nails into the younger’s thighs as he gives his cock a large suck before taking the rest of the length in his mouth. Jaebum quivers and Mark can tell he’s getting close because his voice is catching and each breath he lets out is accompanied by a soft whine. He drags his mouth up and down Jaebum’s cock slowly, letting the length fall from his lips before he dips back to take it in again, swirling his tongue over it. Jaebum groans deep in his throat and Mark hears the headboard bang into the wall a little. He looks up to find the younger, head thrown up into the pillows and arms stretched out towards him. 

 

He hums around Jaebum’s cock and the younger squeals a little, hands twitching and arms tugging on the ropes as he attempts to release himself. Mark knows that one thing Jaebum loves during sex is hair pulling and tugging. He watches as he swirls his tongue over the slit as Jaebum’s muscles bulge from trying to pull against the ropes. He knows Jaebum wants to grab a fistful of his hair and shove his head down so he takes the rest of his cock before he starts using Mark’s mouth to pleasure himself. 

 

But now he can’t - because Mark has him tied up.

 

Mark moans when his own dick pulses from the thought and how much he’s enjoying having all the control for once and Jaebum moans as well, his voice breaking slightly at the pitch. 

 

“F-fuh-Ma-Mark I’m go-onna-“ Jaebum stutters and Mark feels his body shuddering beneath him. The younger whines and gasps as Mark doubles his efforts by speeding up his stroking. “ _ Oh baby _ ,” The younger whimpers and Mark knows that Jaebum wants to be tugging on his hair by now and moans around his cock. “ _ Ah-fu-shit baby _ !” Jaebum whines and Mark adds his hand to the rest of Jaebum’s length, speeding his mouth and hand together as Jaebum’s body shivers under his touch. “I-I’m gonna come,  _ fuck _ , Mark I’m gonna co-“

 

Mark pulls off Jaebum’s cock and takes his hand away, sitting back on his haunches to watch his boyfriend’s dramatic reaction. 

 

Jaebum screams and Mark watches with an amused smile as he throws his head back, muscles popping as he tugs at the ropes and rocks his hips upwards into nothing. “No no no~” He whines, shaking his head, “Baby~ Baby I was so close!” Jaebum pants heavily, looking up at Mark. The older simply smiles down at him before tracing his hand up the younger’s leg, letting his nails drag along the skin. Jaebum shudders and whimpers at the touch as it grows closer to his cock but Mark is sneaky and goes around it, smirking when precome dribbles out from the tip to pool on the dip of the younger’s hipbone. “Markeu, please touch me I’m so close.” Jaebum whines, lips dropping down into a pout. “P-please babyboy I didn’t mean to scare you I promise you, I promise I’ll make it up to you.” 

 

Mark chuckles and leans down over the younger as he continues to babble out apologies and pleading words. Mark bends forward and presses his lips over Jaebum’s, humming in pleasure when the younger immediately licks over them. He allows Jaebum to lick into his mouth, letting him kiss how he wants for a few moments as he drags his hands up the younger’s sides making him squirm and whine at the ticklish sensation. Mark smiles into the kiss before he pulls away, their noses brushing against each other. 

 

“I’m not done teasing yet though~” Mark says softly, his lips bumping into Jaebum’s. The younger groans in frustration and shakes his head at his boyfriend, already whining and complaining about being sorry. Mark chuckles and sits up, Jaebum’s eyes watching his every moment as he shuffles backwards a little between the younger’s legs. Mark grips the edge of his hoodie and bites his lip as he drags the material up his legs, revealing inch after inch of his pale skin and smiles when he sees Jaebum’s pupils dilate at the sight. 

 

Jaebum always loved his legs; loved how slim they were, how pale there were and how dark each bruise he made whether it be with his hands or tongue, they always stood out the darkest against on his legs. Jaebum liked it when they were wrapped around his waist or when he had one thrown over the younger’s broad shoulder, or when his thighs squeezed the younger’s head as pleasure made him shake or when they were totally spread, showcasing his body to the world, held open with Jaebum’s hands as his rings pressed bruises into his skin. 

 

Mark giggled softly when Jaebum moaned, dick twitching when he lifted the hoodie over his head so he was sitting between the younger’s legs in just his pretty blue panties. He threw the hoodie over the edge of the bed before crawling over Jaebum’s body again, shifting his hips so his erection was pressed firmly against the younger’s. Jaebum groaned when the silk of the panties brushed his erection and Mark couldn’t help but pleasure himself so he rocked against Jaebum’s hard leaking cock. The couple moaned at the contact, Mark digging his nails into Jaebum’s chest as the younger twisted his wrists in his bindings. 

 

“M-Mark please, baby I’m sorry.” Jaebum panted, licking his lips as he felt them dry up, “Baby it’s-it’s starting to hurt, I’m so hard.” Mark added a little bounce to the roll of his hips and Jaebum choked on his next breath, body tensing with a shudder. “F-fuh-Mark keep going I’m so close, angel  _ please _ .” The younger begged and Mark could only bite down on his lip to stop himself from giggling as he paused his hips. Jaebum groaned and turned his head to bite on his own bicep, a muffled scream slipping past his lips. 

 

“ _ Angel _ , huh?” Mark chuckled, “That’s a new one.” Jaebum just narrowed his eyes on his boyfriend who laughed again. “Did you want me to send you to heaven?” He sniggered cheesily which got Jaebum to chuckle and roll his eyes. Mark smiled brightly and Jaebum only shook his head at the other. Mark bent down and kissed the younger sweetly, sighing against Jaebum’s lips as the younger nibbled on his bottom lip. “Mmh~ Bummie.” Mark sighed when the younger tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth. Jaebeom just groaned before he kissed Mark deeper, licking into his mouth with such precision that had Mark shivering in pleasure. 

 

“Mark,  _ baby _ ,” Jaebum sighed, his voice deep and rough that made Mark whimper a little at the sound of it near his ear. “Baby, lemme touch you.” Jaebum moaned softly and Mark dug his nails into the younger’s chest. Jaebum tilted his head and Mark gasped when he felt the younger’s lips move down his jaw and onto his neck. He whimpered when he felt the hot wet slide of the younger’s tongue drag down his skin making the hair on his body stand with electricity. “You know how good I make you feel baby, lemme make it up to you.” Mark whined, soft and high in the back of his throat and pulled away from Jaebum with a large huff. 

 

“N-no,” He stuttered as his hips bumped his erection against Jaebum’s making him shiver, “I-I’m taking control here. You were bad.” Mark huffs, pointing at the younger’s chest. Jaebum rolls his eyes so Mark takes a steady breath to try and calm himself before he gives in to the younger’s sweet talk. He reached across to Jaebum’s bedside table and tugged the drawer open to grab out the lube, “You’re not allowed to touch me at all,” Mark huffed once more as he had sat back onto Jaebum’s lap. He smirked a little when he saw Jaebum’s eyes narrow slightly on his hand. “So just lay back and enjoy the show.”

 

Mark placed the lube down onto the mattress before he shuffled up Jaebum’s hips, the younger grunting when he accidentally brushed over the other’s erection. He pushed himself onto his knees as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of the panties and began tugging them down his legs, moaning a little when his cock slipped past the material and slapped against his leg. Jaebum moaned as well, licking his lips as he looked up and down Mark’s bare body. Mark pushed the side of his panties down so he could get one leg out, not really caring about taking it off completely so he left it wrapped around his left knee before sitting himself back down onto Jaebum’s hips.

 

He grabbed the lube and popped the cap open with his nail, eyes flickering up to Jaebum who had taken his lip into his mouth once again. Mark squirted some of the liquid onto his fingers before dropping the bottle back onto the mattress and reached behind himself. 

 

Jaebum gasped and his hips jolted upwards when Mark grabbed his dick and tugged the foreskin down in the tight wet circle of his fingers. “S-shit!” The younger squeaked when Mark squeezed the head, twisting his wrist to flick his fingers over the sensitive head. “Mar-“ Jaebum’s voice broke as he let out a whimper when Mark paused his hand just at the base of the younger’s cock. 

 

“You can’t come yet, babe.” Mark smirks and Jaebum whines loudly, trying to pump his hips up into the hold the older has on his erection. Mark takes his hand away and Jaebum groans in frustration, the headboard slamming into the wall once again as the younger attempted to tug his hands out of the ropes. Mark leans forward a little, resting his hand on the centre of Jaebum’s chest before bringing his slippery hand behind himself, towards his entrance. Jaebum’s whining and complaining has stopped now and Mark knows that the younger would be giving him his whole undivided attention. 

 

Mark’s lips drop open with a gasp, eyelashes fluttering closed as he pushes one finger past the ring of muscles. He shivers a little, nails digging into Jaebum’s skin making the younger hiss. Mark pushes his finger in deeper and he bites down on his lip as the pleasure courses through his body.

 

“Fuck you look so good.” Jaebum pants heavily and Mark chuckled, looking up at the younger with a cheeky grin. Jaebum is watching him with an almost pained expression and Mark can see him straining against the ropes, arms tensed and skin shimmering with sweat. “Baby please,” The younger whines softly, “I wanna help. You know how much you love my fingers.” 

 

That makes Mark clench around his finger and he gasps a little at the sensation. Jaebum’s right, he does like it when Jaebum opens him up. He takes his time, ensuring his prepped properly so it doesn’t hurt but also because he’s sadistic and loves it when Mark is a whining mess and begging for Jaebum to just ‘ _ stick it in me before I find someone else to do it _ ’ which always ends with the younger growling and marking him up with enough bruises that their friends worry for his wellbeing. 

 

But no, Mark isn’t going to have Jaebum’s fingers tonight because he’s going to stick to his word. Jaebum isn’t allowed to touch him and he’s going to be teased all night for scaring him. Yes. Mark is going to be able to do this.

 

He takes a steady breath and shakes his head at the younger, bringing a second finger to his entrance and rubbing the muscle a little before slipping it past the rim. He winces a little at the slide because it could be a little more wetter like how Jaebum makes sure he’s almost dripping, but Mark is just a bit too turned on to even grab the bottle. So he takes a breath, pauses for a moment so he can feel himself stretch over the two fingers that he moves ever so slightly in and out of himself, scissoring them apart.

 

Jaebum groans, the sound echoing loudly through the bedroom as Mark starts to stretch himself open on top of the younger’s lap. “This is so unfair~” Jaebum whines and Mark lets out a breathless chuckle before he slips a third finger inside, gasping loudly and having to stop himself from moving as the pleasure spikes to a peak. Small whimpers push themselves out of Mark’s throat and he bites down on his lips to try and keep them from falling out. The third finger is usually when the burn of the stretch is just on the brink of being too painful and not big enough. It’s been a fair while since Mark has had to stretch himself so he’s a little overwhelmed by the feeling of his own fingers stretching him apart. 

 

“Fuck, look at you baby, you’re so ready for me. I bet you’re so loose already.” Jaebum moans softly and Mark has to close his eyes to battle the sweet and dirty words his boyfriend is whispering to him. His cock twitches where it hangs heavily between his hips and he wants to grab at it but he knows that his orgasm will be better if it’s from Jaebum’s cock. So he calms himself down, only just beginning to rock his hips back onto his fingers with small movements as the pleasure slowly decreases. 

 

“Come on baby, that’s it, stretch yourself for me yeah?” Jaebum taunts and Mark has half a mind to place his hand over the younger’s mouth to shut him up but he’s not going to give in to the temptation. He’s gotten this far, he can finish this himself before  he comes. He scissors the fingers in and out of himself to stretch his entrance wider, knowing that it’s been awhile since him and Jaebum have had any time together. “I bet you wish my hands were on you, pulling you apart, touching you?” Mark can’t stop the whine from pushing past his lips and he looks down to see Jaebum smirking up at him. He frowns and lets out a puff of air to blow his fringe out of the way. 

 

“N-not gonna happen.” He huffs and Jaebum only smirks wider before jolting his hips upwards, forcing Mark to ram his fingers deeper inside himself. They press against that bundle of nerves inside him and he squeals, nails scratching down Jaebum’s chest as pleasure skyrockets through his body. Jaebum moans with a small chuckle. 

 

“You sure you don’t want me taking over now, princess? You’ve had your fun ok, lemme get to work now.” Jaebum smiles up as Mark struggles to catch his breath, torn between pressing against his prostate again or pulling his fingers out to calm himself. The older only glares down at his boyfriend before shaking his head, staying true to his words before.

 

“You can’t touch.” He pants heavily and Jaebum only chuckles.

 

“Yeah, but you want me to~” The younger sing-songs and Mark rolls his eyes before he’s deciding to pull his fingers out and grab a hold of Jaebum’s dick. Jaebum gasps at the touch and Mark squeezes his cock a little then let's go again, the younger’s growl making him laugh. He reaches for the lube and spreads a little more onto his fingers and hand again before rubbing the excess over his entrance then coating Jaebum’s cock. The younger moans at his hand moving up and down but Mark makes sure to keep his touch light, not offering much friction as he spreads the lube. 

 

“I-I’m gonna ride you and you’re not gonna touch me at all,” Mark huffs once he’s deemed his boyfriend’s cock wet enough that it’s not going to hurt entering him. Jaebum just moans and Mark is quick to lift himself up, position the cockhead against his rim and pushing himself down onto it. The rim resists the intrusion a little until Mark wriggles his hips and it slips past the muscles. The both of them groan as Mark get’s filled, inch by inch, slowly sinking himself down until Mark is fully seating in Jaebum’s lap. “F-fuck it’s been a wh-while.” Mark hiccups, his fingers pressing into Jaebum’s skin. 

 

The younger nods his head in agreement, “Y-You ok baby? You feel really tight, you sure you stretched enough?” Mark knows that he’s not teasing him right now and that he’s actually worried about him so Mark shakes his head to answer him.

 

“I-I’m ok, I just need a sec.” He pauses to catch his breath, blinking back tears as the pleasure builds the longer he sits on his boyfriend’s cock. “You’re so fucking big fuck~” Mark whines, dropping himself onto his forearms which brings him closer down to Jaebum. He groans as the cock drags against his entrance and Jaebum’s hips stutter upwards, forcing the rest of the cock back inside Mark. 

 

Jaebum whines and Mark can hear the headboard banging into the wall again, “Mark, baby lemme go, I wanna hold you.” Mark groans and shakes his head against the younger’s collarbones, panting a little as the pleasure starts building the long he sits there getting filled.

 

“N-no!” He grunts, “I-I’m doing this  _ myself _ ,” Mark takes a deep breath and sits himself up, rocking his hips backwards to seat himself lower on Jaebum’s cock before rolling his pelvis forward. The both of them groan at the friction, Jaebum throwing his head back into the pillows and tugging on the ropes while Mark drops his head to his chest and scratches deep red lines down the younger’s body. 

 

“Fuck, baby you-you’re so good.” Jaebum pants heavily, his eyes rolling back as pleasure washes over his body with each roll of Mark’s hips. “God, you take me so well.” He grunts as Mark starts to lift his hips up a little each time he rolls them forward so when he rolls backwards, he’s dropping himself down onto Jaebum’s cock. 

 

Mark nods his head along to Jaebum’s words because he certainly does take his boyfriend’s cock like a champion and he’s the only one who’s allowed to. Soon, little whimpers are falling past Mark’s lips each time he drops down into Jaebum’s lap and the younger has already started moaning unabashedly with each thrust. 

 

“Mark~” Jaebum moans, “Fuck j-just untie me! Go faster!” The younger begs and Mark groans when he feels Jaebum trying to thrust his hips up to get him to go faster. He knows the younger is close to reaching his climax and normally, had his hands been untied, he would’ve rolled them over by now and would be pounding into Mark like no tomorrow. 

 

But that wasn’t going to happen because Mark had a plan and he was going to stick to it. Even though he desperately wanted to feel Jaebum’s hands on him, holding him tight to the point of brushing and rocking into him with quick hard thrusts. But no. He had to prove his point to the younger that he couldn’t just mess with him because he feels like it.

 

Mark slowed his hips down, his own frustration building as his leaking and aching cock begged for him go faster and harder. Jaebum groans and the headboard bangs into the wall again. Mark worries for a split second that there’s going to be a hole in the plaster soon before his cock calls for his attention again. 

 

He shifts his hips a little, spreading his legs wider so he can get more of Jaebum’s cock as he rises up and down on it, slowly moving himself up the length before dropping himself down hard. Soft little grunts fall from his lips and Jaebum is stuck whining as Mark refuses to speed up. 

 

“Y-You’re gonna come like this,” Mark huffs, clenching his hole a little when he gets to the top of Jaebum’s cock and watching the younger’s jaw drop open with a moan. “Just me and only me ok, baby?” Jaebum just nods his head instantly, dragging his bottom lip into his mouth as he tugs on the ropes holding his hands. 

 

“Please, please just go faster Yien please, I’m so fucking close.” Jaebum begs, his voice high and whiny as Mark simply rises and falls down on his cock. Mark shakes his head and Jaebum whimpers, twisting his head towards the crook of his arm and bites into his bicep to muffle his soft noises. 

 

Mark moans when he twists his hips a certain way, the drag of Jaebum’s cock suddenly feeling more intense when suddenly just as he’s dropping himself back onto the length, the younger’s blunt head rams straight into his prostate. It’s so powerful, punching out a sharp gasp that tapers off into a groan that has him scrambling to keep his climax from bubbling over. 

 

“A-ah ah  _ fuck _ !” Mark squeaks, balling his hands into fists on Jaebum’s chest as his body shivers with the beginnings of his climax. He didn’t want it to be this short but the pleasure is just too good to ignore. He whines pitifully and starts rocking himself back onto Jaebum’s hard cock that pulses inside him, speeding his hips up as he chases his pleasure. 

 

Jaebum’s moans start filling the air as the sound of skin slapping against one another echoes around the room. “Fu-shi- _ Yien _ !” Jaebum can’t even finish his sentence because all of a sudden, out of nowhere, his orgasm hits him hard. He feels his body tense, muscles twitching as he comes heavily into Mark’s hole, a loud groan leaving his throat as Mark continues to fuck himself through Jaebum’s climax.

 

The feeling of his boyfriend coming is enough to send Mark over the edge as well, he plants himself heavily onto Jaebum’s cock and throws his head back as the pleasure washes over him, his come splattering out across the younger’s chest as he still grinds his hips on Jaebum’s erection.

 

“F-fuck Mark it hurts, stop baby.” Jaebum whines after a moment, his cock oversensitive from being brought to and from the edge too many times. “Baby~” he coos as Mark wearily lifts himself off of Jaebum’s lap, his legs shaking and quivering like a newborn foal before he flops onto the mattress beside him. “Markeu, untie me babe my arms are hurting.” 

 

Mark nods as he struggles to catch his breath, chest heaving and leg muscles burning from the repetitive motion of fucking himself onto his boyfriend’s cock. He rolls onto his stomach and reaches for the scissors he had put on his bedside table, Jaebum gasping out loud probably in shock before Mark wriggles up to the headboard. 4 and a half snips later, Jaebum is throwing the sticky string off his body, hissing when it gets stuck to the hairs on his arms before rolling on top of Mark.

 

The older groans when he feels his boyfriend’s hands run up and down his legs, spreading them so he fits in between them. “Bummie~” He whines, “They’re sore, I haven’t done that much work in forever.” Jaebum snorts and buries his face into the crook of Mark’s neck, pressing kisses all along the sweaty skin and holding him close.

 

“That’s what you get for trying to be a powerbottom babyboy, I’ve told you this before,” Jaebum sighs heavily, “You can’t dominate me sweetheart.” Mark groans and rolls his eyes but he wraps his arms around the younger’s broad shoulders anyway, sighing when he feels his boyfriend’s lips traveling down to his collarbones where he knows there will be bruises tomorrow. 

 

“At least I tried though,” Mark sighs, “I thought I could get you back for scaring me.”

 

“And I’ve already apologised  _ how many times _ for that?”Jaebum groans which only makes Mark laugh. “By the way, if you think you aren’t getting punished for this little stunt you’re so wrong my sweet boy.” Mark shivers a little at how deep Jaebum’s voice is whispering into his ear. “But not right now, let’s just sleep.”

 

Mark lets out a yawn and nods his head, already beginning to feel the exhaustion seeping into his bones. “We’ve got come all over us though.” He huffs, feeling their skin sticking together with sweat and other creamy liquids which makes him grimace in disgust. Jaebum just groans and tightens his hold on Mark. 

 

“We’ll shower in the morning. I’ll massage your legs too cause they’re gonna fucking kill you when you wake up.” Jaebum sighs, already shuffling into a comfortable position to sleep.

 

Mark just groans at how he knows he’s not gonna be able to get up and walk in the morning and it won’t be from Jaebum’s cock. It’ll be from his own stupid revenge plan he thought he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well~ would you look at that? I finished something within the week(-ish) of posting a one shot!!! Ah I don't know why but I was enjoying writing this but at the same time hating it because I love writing about Jaebum touching Mark and because he wasn't allowed to touch I was getting so frustrated at myself?????? ugh i ain't doing something like this again unless Markeu is tied up cause sorry my inner jaebum was coming out.
> 
> I also feel like the ending was kinda abrupt?? I'm sorry about that, I just honestly don't know how to end smut scenes without it being super awkward so merp~AnYWAY! I hope you enjoyed this anyway! And that it quenched your dying thirst of the lack of markbum in the ao3 tag later TT__TT It's so dry I'm dying.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this lovely bit of smut (i don't like blowjobs I've realised so you won't be seeing them too much from me heh whoops) and that you're having a good day <3 <3 Thanks to everyone who reads & comments on all my fics you're honestly all amazing and I love you all lots and lots and lots <3

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the smut will be in the next chapter but this was already getting long enough as is so I thought I’d split it into two! I hope you enjoyed it! Lemme know what you thought!
> 
> EDIT: I have a Twitter now my loves! My username is @cutiepiemarkeu so if you’d like you can go ahead and follow me on there^_^I’m also going to make a curious cat so people who don’t have twitter can ask questions and I’ll link it to my twitter so check there soon ^_^ thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
